Wireless communication has moved beyond simple cellular-based voice communication and is now being used for a variety of data-related tasks. For example, devices may utilize long-range wireless mediums such as cellular communications for various applications. However, in some instances wireless interaction may occur via a short-range wireless medium (e.g., within a range of about 65 feet) or a close-proximity wireless medium (e.g., within inches). Short-range and close-proximity wireless mediums such as, for example, Wireless Local Area Networking (WLAN), Bluetooth, radio frequency (RF) such as based on RF Identification (RFID) or Near Field Communication (NFC) standards, infrared (IR), etc. have advantages over long-range wireless communication in that they facilitate wireless interaction in “unregulated” frequency spectrum, and thus are free to operate without having to license the spectrum. As a result, the utilization of short-range and close-proximity wireless communication is continuing to expand.
At least one issue with the use of some short-range wireless communication mediums is the need for a wireless network control entity. For example, WLAN or “Wi-Fi” operating in accordance with the IEEE 802.11 wireless standard is designed to employ an access point (AP) to manage wireless traffic in the network. An AP is not required in Bluetooth networks, which was initially designed as a wireless replacement for wired peripheral connections. The desire for device-to-device (D2D) wireless connectivity, such as provided by Bluetooth, with the stability, throughput, security, equipment availability, etc. of Wi-Fi has yielded “Wi-Fi Direct” or “Wi-Fi Peer-to-Peer (P2P).” Wi-Fi Direct allows Wi-Fi-enabled devices to interact directly without the need for specialized equipment such as a Bluetooth transceiver. While the benefits of Wi-Fi Direct may be apparent, at least one drawback of interaction based on the Wi-Fi Direct Technical Specification as defined by the Wi-Fi Alliance (http://www.wi-fi.org/discover-wi-fi/wi-fi-direct) is the requirement for a device in the network to act as a group owner (GO) to manage wireless interaction within the group. As opposed to a dedicated AP, it may be possible for a GO to become “busy” to a degree that it cannot perform network-related activities such as, for example, responding to inquiries from devices outside the network regarding devices within the network.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.